Let Me Rest
by Rei10
Summary: Willow brings a not-so-happy Tara back to life. When Willow refuses to see the error in her ways, Tara takes matters into her own hands (or heart I guess) Rated for language.


Disclaimer: I have Fred, that's all. This fic would have never taken place if I owned Buffy, because Tara would have never died. So, what is the point of this Disclaimer you ask? To give Boss Joss and Grr Argh and Fox and WB and all them their respective props and to say that I suck would be the answer to that burning question.  
  
Song: Rest In Pieces by Saliva  
  
Warnings: Tara dies, again.  
  
Spoilers: This is after Seeing Red, early season 7.  
  
Synopsis: Tara's POV. Willow uses the Majicks to bring Tara back. When Tara gets back she is not a happy camper. Not necessarily angry, more upset. Tara doesn't want Willow dabbling anymore, no matter if it brings her back or not; for Willow's own safety. Realizing Willow won't let her rest in peace, Tara takes matters into her own hands.  
  
Look at me; my depth perception must be off again  
  
Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did  
  
It has not healed with time  
  
It just shot down my spine  
  
Willow opened her eyes and her jaw dropped clear to the floor. It had worked, I assume. I stood in front of her, in a full lack of clothes. She brought me back without clothes, brilliant. She stood and smiled. The next thing I remember is her arms wrapped around my waist and her wet tears on my neck.  
  
You look so beautiful tonight  
  
Reminds me how you laid us down  
  
And gently smiled before you destroyed my life  
  
"Willow, what in the name of the Lady did you do?" My voice cracked from a lack of use. It's been nearly a year since I used it. "You're back, you're back, my baby's back." Was all I could get out of her for the longest time. I angrily pulled her off me and pushed her on the bed; we really needed to talk. She took it the wrong way, grabbing my hands and pulling me onto her lap. It was rather obvious she hadn't been laid in ages. I felt her hands run up the back of my shirt, she had that smile. I knew what she was planning, a spell to make me forget I ever died. I wasn't going to let that happen, she ruined everything, I would make sure she didn't do it again. "No, Willow, you have to stop" "Don't worry Baby, I can make you forget that nasty place. Or was it a nice place, I didn't tear you away from heaven did I, oh shit. I'm so sorry, but you're back now, and that's all that matters." Her cold fingers ran up my spine and I tried to struggle to get away. She held me close, assuming that I didn't remember, like Buffy didn't remember when we raised her. "No, quit it Will! Stop, Willow let me go!"  
  
Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
  
Would you find it in your heart?  
  
To make this go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
  
Would you find it in your heart?  
  
To make it go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
  
I had finally gotten through, she let me go with a worried expression. "You remember me?" "Yes, and not to mention everything you've done!" "Tara, Baby, please." "No, Willow, no more Majicks, send me back and then no more!" She walked towards me, we were inches away. She took my hand in one of hers and my face in the other. "Calm down Baby, you're home."  
  
Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
  
You got much closer than I thought you did  
  
I'm in your reach  
  
You held me in your hands  
  
"Willow, listen to me, this is dangerous. You shouldn't have done this. It's too powerful." "I know Baby, I'm powerful, and I can handle it." "NO! Willow Rosenberg, send me back to where ever I was right this fucking second!" "Damnit Tara! I worked so hard to get you back and you're yelling at me? You want to go back? Shit!" "Gods, Willow! For your own good, I don't want you getting hurt. This Majick is not to be toyed with, you're breaking the Wiccan Law. You have to stop this before something serious happens! Now please, let me rest in pieces?" "No, I can't live without you!" I paused for a second, I could hear the pleading in her voice. I couldn't stand to hear her like that. I looked around the room, noticing things here and there. My stones lay unused, untouched, at least she had respected my energies enough not to touch my things. I backed up a few paces, I felt the desk behind me. My hand ran upon it, searching, was it where I had left it? Or did she move it? There, my hand clasped around the Doll's-eye crystal, the one I had given her the first night we slept together. That's when I realized what I had to do; for Willow, not for me. I telepathically sent a message to Buffy 'Buffy, come get Willow and keep her away from any form of Majick for as long as you can, forever if possible.' Without waiting for a reply I whispered Goodbye to my lover. Her eyes were clouded with confusion. As fast as I could I pulled the Doll's-eye from behind me and, using all the strength I could muster, shoved the crystal into my chest. Into the pinpoint location of my scar, this is the way I wanted to go, the way I wanted to leave my mark.  
  
But could you find it in your heart?  
  
To make this go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
  
Would you find it in your heart?  
  
To make it go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces.  
  
.  
  
Willow dropped to her knees in front of her fallen lover, her tears landing on the sharp crystal embedded in Tara's chest. She raised her head, her eye's blackening. Slayer strength rescued the world with a punch. When Willow awoke, she was lying on the couch in Xander's apartment. "Where's Tara?!" "Wills, calm down. She's, uhhh." Xander fumbled for words. "She killed herself," The ever-helpful Anya pointed out the obvious, "Buffy stopped you before you went all pale and veiny again." Willow rubbed her bruised chin and slowly whispered to herself, "I so need a twelve step program." 


End file.
